sonadow_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite
Infinite, former name Zero the Slayer, is the main antagonist of Lost. He is an enigmatic and mysterious villain who aims to control the entire universe who becomes the arch-enemy to Shadow and Maria through the series. Appearance Infinite is a black-furred jackal with pointy ears, a long bushy tail (often making people mistake him for a wolf) and clawed hands. Infinite also suffers from heterochromia, as his eyes are of differing colors: his right is blue while his left eye, which is visible, is amber. He also wears a silver metallic mask to hide his face. His right eye is hidden under a thunderbolt piece of metal while his left is visible through a red visor, making his eyeball seem crimson. He wears black sneakers that stop at his ankles as well as black gloves. He has flowing white dreadlocks down his back and fur locked around his torso like a ribcage. On his chest, he has the Phantom Ruby, a gemstone of immense power that glows magenta and creates a glitchy red aura surround Infinite. Personality Infinite is described as merciless and cruel, displaying traits that Shadow once showed but had long discarded, as well as being sadistic and relishing in people's terror and fear, as well as having an interest in specific fears (such as seeing an alternate universe's Sonic 's inner doubt as a drug). He is keen to show his power and is empowered by strength, conquest, and destruction. He is noted for being bloodthirsty and cold-hearted. He doesn't usually show any emotions except sadistic curiosity, anger, and playfulness. Infinite has a large god-complex, seeing himself destined to become God of the Universe and will conquer any being he sees as a threat. Despite this, however, he does have a deep insecurity problem, fearing defeat and any situation that makes him seem weak and defenseless, and usually loses his cool when reminded of his old personality of Zero, whom he had discarded months ago. Despite this, though, he is a dangerous individual that will stop at nothing to fuel his goals. Infinite, before being bound to the Phantom Ruby, is much more human than monster, seeing his squad as both friends and family and being much more sparing with his enemies, often defeating them but refraining from doing mortal damage to avoid attention. Despite this, he grew tired of the world and wants it to change. His new personality was due to a psychotic meltdown that sent him almost insane. History Prior to Lost Not much is known about Infinite's life as Zero, except he founded Squad Jackal at a young age. He once even raided both the Acorn Kingdom and GUN, so he has a 5.2 million Ring bounty on his head as well as hidden assassins ready to strike whenever he and his squad do a raid or attack. During a particular raid, Zero and his squad burst into Eggman's base in the Oceanic Caverns to use his Empire technology to sell for money. Eggman finds himself under direct attack from Zero and tries using the Phantom Ruby's illusions, which he had been testing not long before the attack, to defend himself. Zero misses Eggman but he comes into contact with the Ruby, showing what he desires most: a desolute and war-torn world. Impressed, Eggman offers the jackal an alliance. Despite his squad's ill-wills against the plan, Zero agrees, wanting to change the world for the better. Days later, Squad Jackal is wiped out by Shadow in the Mystic Jungle and Zero is ordered to clear up their mess, much to his dismay. After finding Shadow discussing intel with Rouge via a wrist-transceiver, Zero attempts an ambush, only to be ambushed and easily beaten. He visibly trembles as Shadow expresses his disgust and hatred towards him before he teleports away. Alone with his thoughts and with no-one to reassure him, Infinite's realization to his mortal weakness, his anger and his despair result in a psychotic meltdown. One of his squad members, Jackson, finds him and is almost killed by Zero before he gets a grip on himself. Zero returns to Eggman a different jackal and demands to be bound to the Ruby. While at first doubting if Zero would survive, Eggman agrees and manages to bind the Ruby to Zero's heart. Zero does indeed survive and uses his newfound powers to cause a fire illusion that burns down a forest village. He then grabs a face mask and insists to a dumbfounded Eggman that he is no longer Zero the Slayer, but the never-ending villain that is Infinite. Eggman gloats at this and reinstates Infinite into his Empire's army, promoting him to Commander of the Empire Forces. Prologue Infinite makes his first appearance in Lost's main story as the head of a combat unit that easily defeats Sonic as well as the head of Dr. Eggman's army. Shadow intercepts him as he is about to follow Eggman after the two decide to break Sonic's spirit through torture, which goes ahead despite Eggman's doubts on the idea, though he eventually lets Infinite have his way. Infinite expresses delight at seeing Shadow again and isn't very surprised at the Ultimate Life Form not recognizing him. To jog his memory, Infinite reminds him of their last encounter, but the two fight after Shadow calls Infinite by his old name, Zero, who, to him, is dead and no longer exists but he is stopped by Eggman before he has the chance to kill Shadow. He then leaves, visibly irritated by the state of the day's events. For 6 months, Infinite is continuingly subjected to experimentation to finalize the Phantom Ruby's illusional (or virtual reality) projection in order to design a master plan to wipe out the Resistance in one blow. Intrigued by his upgrades, Infinite uses his power to subject Sonic to months of torture, varying from starvation, physical attacks and abuse to using illusions to drown, electrocute, strangle and isolate the hedgehog, continuing a psychological message of his friends' deaths and that it is all his fault. While it takes a while, Infinite finally manages to break Sonic's spirit and starts showing irritation when the hedgehog doesn't scream or deny what he is seeing. After the Ruby is finished, Infinite hears from Zavok that forces in Metropolis are starting to win despite the low morale since Sonic's sudden disappearance. Annoyed but also intrigued to the sudden rise in morale, Infinite personally attacks the rebel forces and creates giant monsters of himself, wiping out 80% of the city's forces but also accidentally destroys a GUN base where Shadow, Rouge and Maria are. Infinite spots them trying to sneak away unseen and almost attacks, stopping only to express a genuine curiosity towards Maria's appearance and means of being alive, fully aware of her fate on the ARK 50 years ago. After being questioned by the trio, Infinite reveals his desire to conquer as many universes before leaving but also states that Sonic now "is doomed to scream in pain for the rest of his days", worrying the trio. He is discussed in Resistance HQ with him being called a "monster" by Shadow. He is heard through an intercom transmission that Sonic is being held in a specialized torture prison cell on the Death Egg and they hear Infinite's ambition to conquer other universes as well as his own, which has already been done. He is last seen leaving the Death Egg when Shadow and Silver attempt to rescue Sonic. Infinite fails to see or sense them and they successfully rescue Sonic. Mission 1: Arctic Love Infinite appears mid-way through the mission. Having grown tired of Mobius Prime, Infinite detects Shadow's life force and attacks Snow Mountain Village in the Eternal Winter Zone where Shadow and Maria are. He then attacks the castle and runs into Shadow once again, where the latter tries to distract him, only for Infinite to get angry at Shadow's taunts and almost chokes him to death using his strength, only to be stopped by that universe's Sonic who attacks him out of protectiveness for Shadow's life. Infinite decides not to kill him due to boredom at Sonic's newfound self-confidence and leaves, allowing Sonic and his guards to successfully resuscitate Shadow. He appears once again near the end of the mission, marveling at Shadow's survival (which he puts down to luck) and teleports out of the dimension, saying they'll see each other again soon and that he won't be bested again. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Hell Dwellers